When Did This Happen
by takeasadsong
Summary: Tenzou is confused at his sempai's displeasure when he announces he is dating his ex-student, Sakura... KakaxSaku TenzxSaku
1. I Made A Move

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not my original creation.

* * *

_You left when I told you I was curious,  
I never said that I was brave.  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**4 years ago:**_

He watched the ceremony from the balcony.

Teachers, sponsors and fellow participants all had the same designated area. This allowed a full view of the stadium below. Naruto had entered the stadium after Sakura, and Kakashi thought of how pleased he was at his previous student's progress. Sakura had showed outstanding strength and manipulation of chakra and she also could not be fooled by her competitor's use of genjutsu.

Naruto had beaten down his opponent, while the audience had responded in awe. Their gasps at his perseverance and unlimited chakra supply had wowed the whole tournament. Kakashi was not altogether surprised, already aware of Naruto's talents, he only hoped that Naruto was cautious in his actions, not that the hotheaded teen would listen.

Sai also competed, and narrowly passed, his sand-nin competitor almost besting him. He watched them now as he ascended the spiral staircase to the grounds to congratulate them. All three sat with fellow teammates, looking bruised and their clothes torn, their laughter shaky. Naruto saw him and stood, but instantly regretted his actions as he fell forward onto the dirt ground. Sakura was beside him instantly helping him sit against the wall, "Be careful, you dummy! You should be in hospital right now!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly at Naruto, "Well, well, Naruto-kun, what a show that was. You did well. Congratulation on becoming Chuunin."

Naruto blushed at the praise, his face brimming with pride.

He turned to leave before suddenly turning back and looking from Sai to Sakura, "You guys too."

Sai smirked.

Sakura had smiled in return, but he had already turned back around and started off.

**

_**Present:**_

The rustic inn they had stopped at for the night was lively with travelers and locals alike. The local festival had provided a shared atmosphere and holiday for the locals, and tourists were coming from places all over to join. Tenzou, who had been named: Yamato by Konoha's current Hokage, did well to ignore the crowded atmosphere and looked down to his plate of food. He'd have much preferred the calm of the woods for their camp, but Naruto and Sakura had thrown a nasty look in his direction when he had made that suggestion.

Sakura's voice took on a high note presently cutting into his thoughts, and he looked over to her. Naruto and Sakura sat across from Sai and himself. Her face was pink in response to whatever it was that Naruto had said to her, and he was now covering his head with his arms in mock defense.

They were close.

Yamato saw them walking together constantly down the streets of Konoha. In battle it was her name he cried out in fear, and the tears she shed were constantly over him whenever she saw him fall.

And then there was their playful banter. On and on they went. He glanced at the quiet Sai, he also joined their fun often and although he was included, and Sakura continued to pressure Sai into calling her beautiful, it was not a relationship even he could come between.

He lifted his mug, its hot contents seeping into his fingertips, and quietly sipped. Yes, he was sure she was in love with Naruto.

Yamato's expression was hooded as he pondered this and raising his eyes he saw that Sakura had been watching him. She smiled slightly then turned away.

All three were approximately 20 years old now. Hardly the young ninja he had first met years back. Yamato had to admit it was because they had been Kakashi-sempai's team that he'd taken to the idea, and it was also Tsunade-sama who had requested him to take over as team leader for Kakashi-sempai.

Yamato owed Kakashi a great deal, but lately he'd started to feel a little taken for granted. Kakashi had shifted everything on Yamato that had to do with team 7. It was almost four years ago that Kakashi-sempai had even been on a mission with all three. Let alone Naruto and Sakura, whom he had a long sustaining relationship with.

Coming back to the present he noticed the seat opposite was empty. He turned to Sai who was standing, "I'm turning in for the night."

Yamato nodded, "good idea. Lets get an early start back tomorrow. Beat the crowd."

Sai nodded before disappearing into the bustle of people to find the stairs. Goodness knows where Naruto and Sakura were.

Yamoto sighed and moved from the table to get some air outside. The smoke from the random individuals who had rolled tobacco was clouding the room, and he could no longer pretend it didn't bother him.

He walked some yards out, until the sound of the busy Inn had muted somewhat and now sat restfully on a solitary log. There were a few lone figures wandering the trees and sitting on benches, no doubt having a tryst or sobering up.

He closed his eyes and let the night chill touch his warm cheeks. The glass of sake he had drunk was not a good idea, especially since his tolerance was not so high. His head was clearing now. He looked again at the figures sitting on the bench and frowned, _There is Naruto..?_

_He's with someone! A lady I've never seen before..! what are they..!_

He could see Naruto was blushing madly as he was pulling his shirt over his head to allow the unknown lady's hand to roam-

"Yamato-san?"

He turned sharply at the voice of Sakura, "Ah. Evening, Sakura-chan."

"May I sit?"  
He peered at the shadowy couple, praying they didn't make too much noise, "Of course..."

They sat in silence for a while and his heart hammered wildly at the thought of Sakura discovering Naruto's infidelity and he stood abruptly, positioning himself in her sight.

"Come, Sakura. It's late. Let's go to bed."

She raised a pastel eyebrow, and Yamato inwardly cursed.

"That was not a proposition, of course."

Sakura kicked her legs back and forth, "I'm not tired."

Yamato shifted uneasily on his feet, "Hm! Lets go for a walk then?"

Sakura beamed at the invitation, "Yes!"

She stood, and to make sure she made haste, Yamato took her arm and steered her out of site. If she thought he was acting strange she kept quiet. They passed trees and trees, the moonlight disappeared from the sky and was now hiding.

Now that Yamato had her away and out danger, he was unsure of what to do next.

Sakura looked at Yamato, his calm face showed a small crease between his brows. His usual lax self was slightly bent over as his hand reached up to his face to stroke his chin.

"Is everything okay?"

Sakura was standing before Yamato, and he looked at her passively, revealing nothing of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, nothing you need to worry about... Aren't the trees calm this evening."

She smiled at his unusual small talk, "I suppose so."

He thought it best to take her through the woods and come out behind the Inn. He turned and waved her over, "This way."

But Sakura didn't follow and he turned toward her raising his eyebrows in question.

Sakura looked at the ground, "Lets stay here for awhile. I'm not sure Naruto is done fooling around, and Sai is already asleep. I'm not ready for bed yet, either."

Yamato was surprised. So she new what Naruto was up to. How upsetting it must be for her! He walked back over to her, and crouched down in front to lift her chin up with his hand, she was not crying like he had expected. Instead she looked at him with curiosity and faint surprise.

"Yamato-san?"

He frowned sympathetically, and began softly, "Sakura-chan. Boys can do some stupid things sometimes…"

She frowned slightly, "I know…"

"…and you must know Naruto is just a boy too. Well he's a man now, but not the most mature man-"

Sakura's eyebrow shot upward. What was he talking about!

"-don't think that he doesn't care about you because I'm sure he does, and perhaps if you let your own feelings be known-"

He was cut off by Sakura's giggles, which then burst forth into laughter.

"AH! Yamato-san! Please, please stop! Just wait 'til I tell Naruto about this. Oh no! This is too funny!"

It was Yamato's turn to frown.

Sakura looked back at him, "I'm sorry. I know you were trying to comfort me, but you are mistaken about Naruto and I. We don't have that sort of relationship!"

Sakura's head bumped into his chest as she leaned forward laughing, "Yamato-san!"

Her hands were curled in his vest, and Yamato looked down at the girls pink head, her shoulders jumping with laughter.

"Ahh, Yamato-san, that's so funny! I wondered why you led me out here."

He let the annoyance he was starting to feel show on his face.

"I only wanted to shield you from anything that might have been hurtful."

"I've never thought of confessing to Naruto!

Not since…"

Sakura stopped laughing and the smile slid from her face. Whatever she was about to say, she had caught herself in time.

He was silent through her laughter, and now he had to admit to a slight feeling of embarrassment.

She looked at Yamato and searched his face before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. She let them linger a moment or two before pulling back. He had stiffened in surprise, and his dark eyes were wide with shock.

She left him there, after a soft "thank you."

**

Kakashi saw them heading in his direction but it was too late to turn around. There were no convenient side streets around, or parks to cut through. He also noted that he'd been spotted as Naruto was waving boldly. Tenzou smiled a greeting, Sai was placid and Sakura smiled tightly, though her eyes focused past him.

Definitely too late. He smiled politely behind his mask, his visible eye creasing in effect.

"Yo. Just get back?"

Naruto piped up first, "Nah! we've been back a couple of hours now. We were just leaving Ichiraku. Uwah! But sensei, you'll never guess what we saw crossing-"

Kakashi listened patiently for a while, before pulling out his orange book. It got the desired effect. Naruto instantly rolled his eyes, and they knew they had lost him.

Kakashi's eyes slid to Sakura's, she'd been watching him, but now she instantly turned away, a blush mounting her cheeks.

Kakashi noticed Tenzou was speaking, "Hn?"

He had detached himself from the team and walked forward to stand close to Kakashi, "I said lets have drinks tonight, sempai. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it."

Yamato glanced back at team 7, "It's a private matter."

Kakashi was indeed curious, they met up casually and he would fill Kakashi in on teams 7's progress. "Fine then.."

He saw Tenzou sigh. "It will good to get some advice, Kakashi-sempai. And who better then you."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this, but made no comment. Tenzou would explain tonight he was sure.

He waved a goodbye and strode past. When they had walked a distance he stopped and watched, lingering to see if the pink haired girl would look over her shoulder at him. She did, and he abruptly turned and continued on. Both pleased and extremely disturbed.

There was no way he would let a repeat of what happened four years ago happen gain. He felt the familiar guilt twist in his stomach, after all these years he still couldn't forgive himself.

He was looking forward to this drink now.

**

Read and review.


	2. You Did What

Chapter 2

A/N: Bit of swearing in this chapter. Consider yourself warned.

I'll probably changer the rating to M later.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**4 Years ago:**

When Kakashi failed to show up for his medical check up a third time in a row, the young medic, Sakura drew the line. No more evading. Either he came to the procedure or the procedure came to him.

She knocked softly on his door, but after a silent response she started to pound her fist against the door instead.

"I know you're there, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

She continued her pounding, until; she heard the click of a latch moving then the door swung open.

Kakashi stood fully dressed and perfectly home. He raised his hand briefly in greeting and gave her a polite smile, "Sakura-chan, what brings you here to visit, hm?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Were you just sitting inside reading your _book_? Ignoring me!?"

"No," Kakashi lied.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She pushed past him and walked into his home.

"Come in Sakura-chan, make yourself at home," Kakashi said sarcastically, closing the door behind them.

Sakura knew she was being bossy, but she had to use force or else she'd never see Kakashi nowadays. He didn't seem to really look or speak to her, and the new missions her and Naruto had been going on didn't always involve Kakashi.

"Just Kakashi. I'm not your _sensei_ anymore."

"So you did hear me calling you through the door!"

Kakashi smiled lightly, "I came didn't I… Now what can I do for you?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "Oh, nothing too difficult, just take your vest off and have a seat."

"Excuse me?"

"Lets get you checked out. I'm here for your medical check up."

Kakashi didn't budge. Sakura had to walk behind him and use her chakra-induced strength to push him over to his couch.

"Just co-operate and we'll get this done sooner!"

Kakashi picked his book up from the coffee table and flicked the pages to find his mark.

"Are you really going to be difficult about this!"

Kakashi just kept at his book, "Really Sakura, I find these check-ups bothersome. You're wasting your time, I'm perfectly healthy."

Sakura clenched her fists and silently fumed.

"I'm am much more capable now, as I proven by becoming a Chunnin."

"I made it to Chuunin at a much younger age than you are now."

"I'm stronger then you, you know…"

"Ah!" Kakashi said slyly, "But I'm much more tactful."

She moved to stand before him, he didn't stop her as she snatched the book from his hands.

"Give it back," He said in a low voice.

Sakura gulped, but held strong. "Let me scan you for internal injuries, get a blood test and feel you're pulse. Nothing else, I swear."

Kakashi pretended to think about it.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, can't be bothered."

He smiled, which infuriated Sakura the more.

Tossing the book, she lunged at him, he was too surprised to respond at first, and started grabbing her wrists after she'd pulled his zip all the way down.

"Sakura! Stop this!"

"No! You just be still!"

Their wrestling came to a halt when there was another knock at Kakashi's door. Sakura looked up in surprise, and realizing her position on top of him with her hands in his grip made her blush. He smirked at her reaction and roughly pushed her off him.

She landed with a heavy thud to the ground, "Ow! What the-"

"I have a mission to attend to. You can leave now."

Not allowing the hurt to show at his hostility, she bowed her head and swiftly moved to the door.

*******

**Present:**

Tenzou had the rest of the day to fill before evening came and he had to meet his sempai, and when he sat to fill out his mission report he found his mind wandering.

Had it been an impulse on Sakura's part to kiss him last night? She was certainly single he'd discovered, but what were her intentions?

He had to admit the idea of Sakura having a crush on him was certainly flattering.

Tenzou hoped talking to Kakashi would give him some insight on how to handle the situation. Would it be ok to cross that line with someone you are on a team with? He knew many people did, but how serious was Sakura? And team 7 was more delicately bound then any usual team.

Thinking about it just made him realize how attractive he really did find Sakura.

His writing forgotten he flexed his fingers and turned his hand, watching as his palm up-rooted a wooden growth that twisted into a bud, then sprouted a cherry blossom.

His usual stoic expression took on a thoughtful look as he started to consider his young female comrade. The branch broke off his palm and hit his desk.

He noticed it had started to rain lightly and stood to move toward the door, as if thoughts could summon people he saw Sakura making her way from the main street, probably on her way home. When the downpour suddenly got heavier she stepped back under the tiled wall for what little shelter she could gather, and Tenzou decided to go outside and approach her.

She waved in greeting as he neared, "I don't suppose you can create a wooden umbrella for us to stand under."

She chuckled lightly, but Tenzou remained outwardly calm.

"Better yet, my apartment is across the road, come in for some tea and wait the rain out."

She looked around her, considering other alternatives then focused back on him, "…Ok."

***

Hands in pockets, Kakashi sauntered into the bar. He paused in the entrance briefly to scan the dim room, and when he spotted Tenzou he headed off to grab a seat at the bar next to him.

Kakashi ordered a drink and lightly slapped Tenzou on his shoulder, "This place is dead."

Tenzou turned towards him, his voice irritated and his eyelids heavy, "Dammit, Sempai. I've been here almost 2 hours!"

Reaching for the drink placed before him, Kakashi chucked his head back and downed it in one go, "Want me to bother with an excuse?"

Tenzou snorted, "No need. You're here now."

Kakashi noted he'd probably had a few drinks while waiting for him. He grinned under his mask; at least Tenzou wouldn't be so up tight. "So, got some news for me, hn?"

"Not exactly," Tenzou drawled.

He shifted slightly feeling a little uncomfortable; he wished he hadn't started drinking. His eyes were beginning to see things in a hazy manner, and he really didn't need to drink too much to feel the effects. But Tenzou couldn't imagine saying these things sober, "More like a moral dilemma…"

Kakashi chuckled, "And I'm the perfect person to come to for advice."

Tenzou rolled his eyes. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Kakashi, which became a wooden extension poking into his vest. "You, are the _worst_ person to ask advice from, but I have no choice. After all, you were her sensei all those years back. Her _male_ sensei."

Kakashi's amusement instantly fled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tenzou waited until he had a fresh drink in his hands, "Sakura-chan of course!"

"What about Sakura?"

Tenzou fell forward onto the bench and groaned into his arms, "Kame! We had sex!"

The porcelain sake cup Kakashi held in his fingers suddenly cracked.

It was as if the air was filled with glass shards because it suddenly became very painful to breathe.

"On the mission?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"No, she kissed me though. It was this afternoon."

It took him a moment before he could make sound, and a moment longer before he could turn back to face Tenzou. Already a master at appearing neutral he managed an indifferent face.

"She's a bit young, isn't she?" His voice sounding a little huskier then intended.

Tenzou choked on his drink, "Younger than me, you mean? She's perfectly old enough," he stated a little defensively. "I'm just worried because I'm her team leader. What if things get difficult? Sakura is an emotional person and I don't want… _things_ getting in the way of our missions!"

Kakashi leant forward and with his thumb and index finger rubbed his eyes deeply.

"Dammit! You're there to watch Naruto! Not screw around with Sakura!"

Tenzou looked at his sempai a little taken aback, "I didn't think you'd be so pissed off at me…"

Kakashi looked up with hostile eyes, "Kame, Tenzou! How'd you think I'd react! Shit!"

He moved close to Tenzou, who feeling a little tipsy jumped back in surprise.

"Hey, hey, no need to act so disappointed. I'm still aware of my mission!"

"I'm more than disappointed in you!"

"I get it! I get it! So you have a fatherly concern for her, looking out for is very understandable of you, but don't worry!"

He pulled back and shook his head. _Fatherly concern…! You have no idea!_

"I really like her, sempai!"

Kakashi was shocked again into silence. He then pushed his cup away from him and stood up.

"I'm off."

The sudden shift in attitude had cleared Tenzou's mind somewhat. He was surprised at how upset Kakashi was at his confession. Tenzou stood and moved to follow Kakashi out the door.

"Kakashi-sempai! I'm not the type to use anybody, I'll treat her well… She is someone I have come to respect very well. It's not like seeing Sakura will make me forget to act as a sheet for Naruto."

Kakashi suddenly halted in his exit and turned to face Tenzou aggressively. "What the hell are you coming to me for! You don't need my permission and you've obviously already made up your own mind about it!"

"I just thought you would listen to me."

"Well," Kakashi stated, a snarl finding a way into his voice, "I'm fucking disgusted!"

He turned back around and stalked off leaving Tenzou feeling unsettled at Kakashi's disapproval.

The news had not sat well with Kakashi at all.

***

Sakura sat up in bed rubbing her eyes of sleep. She was immediately disorientated as she looked around the room, her heart leapt when she suddenly recalled the afternoon's events. This was Yamato's bedroom.

She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep in his bed. The bed was empty and she didn't hear any movement in the apartment. She stood to look for her everyday red dress lying on the floor and when quickly dressed, she surveyed the place. It looked a lot like Kakashi's apartment, and that thought made her heart slam into her rib cage. It was obviously a commission unit made available from the Hokage herself. The furnishing was much the same to Kakashi's, though Kakashi had lived in his a lot longer, and had a lot more junk.

She was annoyed at herself for making the comparison and hit the side of her head, as if to empty all Kakashi thoughts out through her ears.

It was just past 11pm and she was sure the rain had stopped a while ago. Sakura was tossing up the idea of leaving a note when the front door opened and Yamato entered.

"Sakura?"

Sakura moved quickly to put on her shoes, "I'm sorry I'm still here! I only just awoke. I was about to leave-"

Yamato looked down at her unblinking, before bending down to pull her back up with him by her arm.

Though appearing sober, she could smell the alcohol on him.

"It's fine. You might as well stay the night."

Sakura wasn't really sure that was a good idea, but his dark gaze seemed to push the will power out of her.

"You're not controlling me with fear through you frightening gaze are you…" she mocked lightly.

He laughed very lightly, "You tell me… Are you afraid?"

Sakura was afraid, but for different reasons. Not of Yamato.

"No."

His grip moved to her hand and he lightly pulled her after him, "Then stay."

***

"So, what was it like?"

Sakura broke out of her daydreaming and looked at Naruto, "What was that…?"

Naruto wiped sweat from his brow and took a seat on the grass beside the lazing Sakura.

"I said _'what was it like?'_"

Sakura frowned in confusion and Naruto grinned in response.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Yamato-san!"

Her face darkened to red instantly and she sat up with a gasp.

"What are you talking about!?"

"It's ok, it's ok! I won't tell anyone! Though, I have to admit I'm a little disturbed at your choice."

Sakura didn't like the idea of this conversation ever being repeated and with that thought, felt a tight band squeeze her stomach.

"Naruto, who told you about…that? It's not going around town is it?"

He looked at her fretting and put his hands out in front, palms displayed.

"Relax, no one told me, I saw you sneaking out of his window before sunrise last week. I'd just returned from a delivery mission. It was just coincidence, I'm never up that early. I've been dying to ask you about it for days!"

She sighed in relief and lay back down.

"It only happened once."

Naruto gasped dramatically in mock disgust and Sakura kicked him in the side.

"Shut-up! I saw you making out with that woman back near the border inn."

Naruto stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner, "What can I say, I really am good at winning people over…" Everyone but Sakura, he mused.

She laughed at his display of cockiness, and after they fell into a companionable silence.

"Please make sure you don't tell anyone, Naruto…"

Naruto looked at the clouds slowly tumbling over each other and said quietly, "You mean, anyone like Kakashi-sensei?"

He heard the sharp intake of breath and she rolled onto her knees to stand. "I thought we weren't going to talk about the again! _Ever_ again!"

He stood to follow her, and had to quicken his pace to keep up, "Hey, as your best friend, I just want to help you out."

She whipped her head around to look at him and snapped, "I know that!"

His teasing gone for now, he continued in a more serious tone, "I don't want you to go through the same stuff you did back then. Is Yamato-san someone you really like, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer immediately, instead searching for the words.

Naruto moved forward and places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't do it to make Kakashi-sensei jealous…"

She opened her mouth in shock, a guilty blush mounting her cheeks, "Naruto! How can you say that! I'm not that kind of person! He's the only person I've been with since then!"

She was upset at her earlier hesitation and meant to amend her self, she smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Of course I like Yamato-san!"

He made a disturbed face and in half seriousness said, "…But he's so creepy! That controlling gaze of his… that's one jutsu I can't seem to learn…"

Sakura scoffed at his idiocy, "Naruto, you moron! You're the only one who's affected by that gaze!"

"Really!?! Amazing…"

She rolled her eyes.

"…And on second thoughts, I don't want details! Creepy…creepy!"

_SMACK!_

***  
End Ch 2.

_**A/N**_. A few things I need to mention:

Tenzou is usually spelt 'Tenzo', but I've been spelling it as Tenzou. Sorry, but I'm going to leave it cos that's the translation I've been exposed to.

I also don't know a lot about the housing set up in Konoha, but just go with it, it fiction anyway.

And another thing, I know flashbacks are usually completely in italics but I find it a little annoying on the eyes so you'll just have to look out for the '4 years ago' indication.

Well, hope you enjoyed.

RxR.


	3. When Did We Last Eat Together

Chapter 3.

* * *

**4 years ago:**

It took him only a moment to assess the situation that greeted him after he had stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Now Sakura!" Drawled a swaying Tsunade, empty bottle dangling in her hand. "The trick is to drink ital 'fore it gets cool! The _whole_ boddle!"

"Yesh-hic-shishou!" Hiccupped a red face and drooping eyed Sakura.

"Good. Now, how meny havya drunk sofar, hmm?"

"T-two! Tsunade-sh –hic- shou!" replied Sakura, her voice struggling to keep a balanced tone.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. It must have been loud because two sets of glassy eyes and red cheeks turned in his direction.

"Eh! Whaddya want, Kashi? Hn!"

He bowed slightly, "Hokage-sama, I'm here to give you the report you requested regarding ANBU's latest findings."

Tsunade thumped her fist into her desk sending wooden splinters upward.

"Dammit! Can't you _see!_ I'm tudorin my pupil in a 'portant art form!" Tsunade said, struggling to concentrate on her words.

Sakura's head now rested on her armrest and her eyes had shut, a slight frown was creasing her forehead.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I think it's best if Sakura goes home and sleeps it off."

Tsunade turned her bleary eyes onto Sakura then snorted, "Tch! So soon! Fine then! Take her!"

Kakashi wanted to protest. That not exactly what he had meant. Surely someone else was on duty in the building that was just as capable to assist Sakura home.

But, looking at Tsunade's obvious un-reasonable state, Kakashi assumed it was better to just do whatever got him out of her office the soonest.

He picked up Sakura, noting how heavy she had become. Not difficult heavy, just heavier. He rarely had the chance to feel her in his arms nowadays. She was still easy to maneuver, and he tried not to think about how soft and round her thighs and breasts seemed to have become.

He took to the rooftops to make haste with his journey, she still hadn't opened her eyes and he could hear a slight snore coming from her parted lips.

Kakashi found her bedroom window unlocked and pushing it wide enough open for the two to fit through with his elbow, he smoothly entered. Her bed splayed out under the sill and he laid her down not bothering with blankets - the night was warm enough.

He turned to leave, but looking over his shoulder at the sleeping girl he had a perverse thought. His movement slowed to a careful motion, as if his very plan could disturb Sakura's slumber. He gulped lightly at what he was about to do, but was already leaning over her and gazing down at her form before he could think to just walk away.

Kakashi reached out a hand and lightly traced the line of her slim white neck. He moved his hand down her collarbone and it came to hover above her softly rising breasts. His fingers spread and twitched, before he placed his hand down to lightly squeeze and rub his thumb over her supple contour.

A sound escaped from her un-conscious lips, startling him to pull his hand back. Coming back to his senses he shook his head, slapping a hand to his forehead. He was angry at his own behavior, letting himself get carried away like that. Kakashi hastily spun around to the window and leapt onto a neighbouring roof, speedily moving away from her bedroom.

*******

**

* * *

**

**Present:**

It was a fine autumn day and Sakura stopped at the library outside of the Hokage quarters and was startled when a hand touched her elbow.

"Yamato-san! I could have sent you flying across the room!"

Yamato had followed her in quietly, seeing her from across the training field. His expression didn't alter at her whippish remark and he leaned in close to say softly, "Sakura, are you doing anything important tonight?"

"Tonight?"

He pulled back so she could see his smile, "Yes. I thought we could eat dinner together"

Yamato rarely ate with them. It had been a more common thing when Kakashi had been around. Kakashi had always had a way with words, getting Yamato to pay even though he doesn't like ramen in the first place. Though, Sakura doubted he was referring to eating out with the whole team.

"Like dinner?" She asked, getting him to be more specific with what he wanted.

"Hn."

Sakura agreed and after deciding on a meeting place he turned to leave.

"Wait, Yamato-san." She had grabbed hold of his vest, and his gaze had locked on to her hand before traveling to her face.

Sakura let go, blushing.

"Yamato-san," she began, but couldn't finish. "Are we… you know…?

_Together..?_

His dark, unreadable eyes searched her face un-blinking, and for a moment she felt very vulnerable and uncertain under his focus.

He picked her hand back up and gave it a tight squeeze, "I suppose we are now, aren't we…"

His dark eyes locked onto her face again and even though his movement was slow, Sakura had felt like it happened so fast she had no time to react. Yamato leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long or deep, but she could still feel the pressure he had used even after he pulled away.

She managed to step out of the aisle to watch him exit, her heart beating fast in embarrassment and pleasure. She had wanted this relationship, and now she was in it. But, the hesitancy she felt now and then had reappeared and she was doing her best to ignore it.

She stayed until the library closed, only then grabbing her books and heading home, blind to all who passed by and nodded a 'hello' in her direction.

Sakura entered her home and collapsed on her bed, her hands grasping at her pillow.

That final night on the mission two weeks back, Sakura had kissed Yamato on impulse. He was close, and caring in his own way. She wanted to see what it would be like, how'd he react…

And they had known each other for years, so when she had appeared behind Yamato as he was putting water on to boil that next afternoon, she had felt confident in her actions leading up to their intimacy. She remembered registering surprise in his eyes as she had reached up to remove his head protector, but he had gone along with it anyway.

When he had led her to his bedroom again later that night, they had not had sex for a second time, she had bowed her head into his chest and told him that she was tired. Yamato had nodded, and the rest of the night he didn't touch her. Sakura felt nervous after that, she had offered herself to him only hours earlier and he had taken her to his bed. What must he think of her for not instigating sex a second time when she was still in his bed when he arrived home..?

She felt un-sure of her feelings sometimes, but she liked Yamato and felt there could be something genuine between them.

She had seen Yamato one other time in the past two weeks, and it had been outside the Hokage headquarters. He had caught her by surprise as he took a seat beside her, sitting with her through her whole lunch break. The thoughtfulness of his actions made Sakura smile and she bit her lip in pleasure.

She had been alone along time, and it felt nice all the sudden to share kisses and touches and be in a mutual feeling relationship. Something that Sakura rarely had the chance to truly experience.

Coming out of her thoughts Sakura stood to take off her medic out-fit and dump it in her bedroom closet, and instead pulled out a fine red dress trimmed in white, and changed.

Moving over to her bedroom mirror, Sakura checked her reflection. She pinched her white cheeks for a shade of pink, and brushed her bangs to either side of her smooth forehead. Her hair fell past her shoulder blades, and turning around, she craned her neck to make sure all was in order and no creases were there to damage her outfit.

And now with no medical study, poison to cure or jutsu to practice she had time to give him some much-deserved affection in return.

Sakura left to meet Yamato.

***

Kakashi wandered away from the memorial, its cold reminder not the only thing he was brooding over.

He'd managed impeccably at confronting Tenzou as needlessly as possible, and when forced to be in his company, managing a neutral attitude. Sakura, he had only glimpsed briefly from afar. Never needing to make such an effort with staying away, as he suspected it was a mutual thing.

Other than his avoiding, the days passed effortlessly, especially when he spent double time in front of the memorial and hanging out around bars.

He heard a low grumbling sound and looked down in thought. It was his stomach, he didn't remember exactly when he'd eaten anything decent in the last couple of weeks.

Kakashi knew of a sushi restaurant that was close and served miso soup. He used to frequent it quite often and he couldn't remember why he hadn't been there in so long.

He recognized the low hanging and faded sign of the restaurant as he approached, and found a stool under the flap at the serving bar outside.

He could see the chef dicing up eggplants and then dropping them into a bowl, and his mouth watered in hunger. A somber looking waitress headed over with a notepad in hand.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the miso with eggplant, thanks." Nodding slightly to the order being produced behind her.

"Sure." The waitress tucked the pencil away in her front pocket and moved away. Kakashi hadn't realized how hungry he really was. With Tenzou not around he hadn't been eating much, admittedly being a little to stingy to pay for anything himself. He realized how lonely he had truly become in the last few years and felt a twinge in his chest. He thought he only pushed them away to protect them…

If only Tenzou hadn't gone ahead and started seeing Sakura! Just thinking of it again was so shocking! It left him feeling breathless and a little shaky, a rotten feeling spreading through his insides.

The familiar aggression was creeping over him, riling up his senses. Kakashi started drumming his fingers against the bench impatiently.

"Excuse me," he managed as calmly as possible to the waitress, "How long is my food going to take..?"

"Ah, please wait five more minutes, sir."

He sighed in exasperation. The bell tinged for an order now finished and Kakashi looked up and saw a hot miso with eggplant being picked up and placed on a tray. The waitress met his watching eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't your order, this is for someone who had ordered before you. Just a few more minutes, ok."

Kakashi sighed and watched the waitress lift the wooden bench to slip through, and deliver the order to a small table somewhere inside the tiny restaurant, out of his line of sight..

Kakashi could no longer sit, and getting up he moved to enter the restaurant. There were twelve or so little tables that were crammed into the narrow eating area, they all come into view as he passed under the flaps inside. He ignored the waitress' surprised look as he walked past her, to then freeze in horror.

Sakura sat in the corner, her wide eyes mirrored his own. He didn't move for a few heartbeats and she continued to stare in surprise and confusion. The people in the surrounding tables shuffled to get out and he had to move closer to Sakura to allow them room. Not knowing what else to really say or do he found himself loitering within a few feet of her table.

Kakashi looked down at her pink face, wide green eyes and miso soup with eggplant.

He pointed at her food.

"That's my order…"

Sakura blinked repeatedly before grasping his words, "Oh.. I'm sorry…"

She put down her chopsticks and pushed the bowl towards him.

"Wait!"

The same waitress moved quickly in their direction, a bowl balancing above her head as she tried to squeeze through the tables and chairs, which were now in disarray.

"No, no, no, no!" she hurried over to the table and waved a hand at Sakura, "No miss! Don't! That is your miso! I've got this man's order here!" The waitress placed his bowl next to Sakura's and turned to him crossly, "So rude!" She stated before trudging away.

His eyebrows were raised in surprise, and Kakashi looked down at his bowl a little taken aback. Then a quiet sound made him raise his eyes to Sakura. She was laughing at him, it was soft and he had forgotten how nice it could sound.

"You might as well sit." She said a little un-certainly.

He did silently, and after a silent _itadakimasu_ he started eating.

They didn't talk and although Kakashi didn't look up at Sakura, he could feel her gaze keep flicking on to him from time to time.

"So," he started calmly, "What have you been up to lately..?"

_Fucking my replacement?_ He thought bitterly, but bit his tongue from starting something ugly.

Sakura must have heard the cynicism behind his words because she regarded him with wary eyes.

"Well…" she wasn't sure if he was really interested or not, but found herself feeling hopeful that he was, "I've been studying to take the jounin exams."

Kakashi almost choked on his food. Jounin? How could he have not known! Did Tenzou know? Most probably he thought with irritation.

Kakashi looked up from his food. "Cam you afford to be out eating like this then? Hn. It's a very difficult test to pass… I wouldn't be wasting precious study time like this…"

He saw her eyebrow lower and cheeks turn pink. She bit her lip in irritation and silently fumed. He almost laughed at how easy she was to tease. Her chopsticks now just jabbed into her bowl in frustration.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Sakura looked up from her bowl, still frowning. "What!"

Kakashi smiled, which irked Sakura even more. "No? Good, I'll take it then. Thank you!"

Before she could register his words, he had leaned over and swiped up her eggplant and dropped it into his bowl.

"Hey!" she snapped at him, her chopsticks snapping in her clenched fist. "That's _mine_! Give-it-back!"

She leaned over and saw that the eggplant had disappeared from his bowl. Kakashi chewed in exaggerated slowness. "_Mmmm_! Delicious…"

She breathed deeply, trying to contain her annoyance, but then something bubbled inside of her and she let out a snort of laughter.

Kakashi couldn't help but respond and started chuckling lightly. She looked up smiling and saw his eyes danced with mischief.

"You can take your mask off, you know…"

Kakashi shrugged.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. The next words out of her mouth made her blush and she turned to look over at the serving bar, "It's not like I haven't seen your face before…"

He gazed at her, and suddenly all the reasons he'd been keeping away, and whom she was with now came back to him. And he couldn't help but being a little cruel to her, "Well it's not my mask you're interested in taking off anymore, is it? I hear it's a wooden user's head protector."

She blushed deeply.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

He leaned back in his chair, Kakashi smiled in fake politeness, giving him a sinister attitude.

"Are you meeting him tonight?"

Her blush remained, and her eyes flashed in guilt, showing the truth of his words.

Kakashi looked around, "Here…?"

"He's late!" Sakura snapped in defense.

He leaned in close to whisper, the coldness back in his voice. Sakura turned her head but could still feel his heat and breath through his mask.

"You didn't waste much time with him, from what I hear? But when I think back, perhaps it's my fault you jump ahead like that…?"

Sakura gasped and turned hurt eyes onto Kakashi. He knew he had gone too far but his gaze remained stonily cold and unmoving. Sakura stood up, her lip trembling and pushed past him to hurry out of the restaurant.

"Ah, wait!" Called out the waitress leaning over the bar, "You forgot to pay!"

Kakashi looked at his empty bowl next to her own nearly empty bowl, then spoke up, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

***

Yamato entered the sushi restaurant a little breathlessly. He scanned the seats and bowed his head with a defeated sigh. There was no sign of the pink haired girl waiting for him.

He noticed Kakashi and Kakashi had seen him too. He watched him as he approached, knowing Kakashi had not been too keen to talk to him lately.

"Yo, sempai!"

Kakashi looked at him un-emotionally, "Tenzou, what are you doing here?"

Tenzou thought he sounded a little sarcastic, but ignored it.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Sakura, but I think there's been a mis-understanding…"

Kakashi nodded for him to continue, and Tenzou was glad at his attention. Perhaps he was calming down to the idea of him seeing Sakura.

"Well we agreed to meet at the 'Tea Leaf' sushi restaurant in town, I was there for the last hour and a half before I heard there was another 'Tea Leaf' restaurant outside of town!" he sighed in annoyance.

Kakashi pocketed his hands and looked around at the emptying restaurant.

"Odd. I've been here for a while and I never saw Sakura…"

Tenzou frowned at hearing this and rubbed his chin in thought. "Are there any more of these sushi restaurants in Konoha?"

No, there were only two. Kakashi smiled, his eyes creasing and moved past Tenzou. "There are at least seven more! I'm sure Sakura is waiting at one of them. Well, good-luck!"

Kakashi saw frustration and a little desperation flicker across his eyes at hearing this. He couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him as he turned around.

Tenzou watched him leave, frowning slightly and feeling a little uneasy. He felt like he'd missed out on something more than just his date tonight.

* * *

End Chapter 3.

rxR


	4. Do You Mind

Chapter 4.

A/N: There are mature themes in this chapter. You've been warned. I've upped the rating.

**4 Years Ago:**

Naruto picked up a string of red firecrackers and gave the stall manager his remaining coin.

The Hanabi Festival was tonight and he was looking forward to enjoying the fireworks with Sakura. He reached into the folds of his Yukata and pulled out some red tipped matches, eager to see some sparking fire before the evening event started.

"Naruto! You have to wait until the people have gathered around the pyre. Stop being so impatient."

Naruto groaned as Sakura snatched the matches off him.

"But Sakura-a! I want to let some off now."

She closed her eyes in frustration and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

_Baka!_ She thought to herself, _don't ruin this night for me._

Barely 16 and almost chuunin for a month, Naruto and Sakura had come a long way. The longest surviving relationship throughout all of the teams, whereas teammates and friends came and went, it seemed they still had each other for support always in the end. Tonight was a night that Sakura loved to celebrate and be able to dress up in her traditional yukata.

She smiled sadly as she spotted Kurenai. She thought of approaching her, but heart leapt when she saw fellow jounin surround her. She was annoyed at herself fore reacting; of course Kakashi wasn't among them. He was on a mission. She didn't need to be on guard tonight against his un-explainable aloofness towards her.

Sakura turned around and smiled lightly as she saw old classmates and teammates were also wondering around the park. She spotted Chouji in line for dango, and Ino scolding him for eating too much.

She smirked at her friend with her boyfriend, although she was embarrassed at first to admit it, Ino strives hard to get Chouji to like her just as much as he likes his food.

With coupling now on her mind she glanced sideways at Naruto. Seeming like the right thing to do, she reached out her hand and placed it into his. His eyes widened in surprise and colour lightly tinted his cheeks.

Raising a hand to scratch the back of his head he looked around at the trees, embarrassed to meet her eyes, and mumbled, "I guess I can wait until it gets a bit later…"

She smiled at his compliance and softness. Glad to have the comfort of warmth and affection from somebody for a change.

*******

**Present:**

Her hands ran through his brown spikes to pull his head down to meet her lips.

She felt the hot tip of his tongue taste her swollen bottom lip. Sakura grew bold first and worked his mouth open, pressing her lips into his. They could taste their previous dinner in their kiss, which Yamato had prepared for her twenty minutes earlier.

His hands moved up her arms to rest on her shoulders, and Sakura had pulled back, breathing labored, to ask if he wanted to move to the bedroom.

Yamato nodded.

They hadn't bothered to slow down and strip each other bare. He pressed her down to lie on top of her and moved her front zipper down. Sakura swatted his hands away and grasped the band of his pants. Rubbing against him had encouraged his movements to grow faster to assist her, and wrapping her legs around his hips, he fell into her, a husky grunt sounding in the room.

They moved together fast, eagerly grinding into each other. It was slightly awkward and over quickly. She had felt the pleasure mounting inside of her and he had come moments after, growing rigid between her thighs.

Yamato panted into her neck. She lay staring at his bedroom ceiling fan, her eyelids drowsy. He made a movement and Sakura tightened her grip on him, her arms encircled his shoulders.

"Lets just stay like this a little while…"

And like that, his warmth pinning her down she let her self be pulled into sleep.

When she had opened her eyes next, a blanket had replaced Yamato's warmth.

The taps running in the bathroom stopped and Yamato appeared. He was fully dressed again and not noticing Sakura peeking at him through half opened eyes, he stepped quietly out the bedroom door and out of his apartment.

****

Tenzou breathed the cool air into his lungs. The night was black with slim clouds being illuminated from hiding the moon. There were not many people in sight as he walked through the laneways and entered his causal, visiting bar. Despite his low drinking tolerance he still found his appearance becoming a regular habit.

He sat at the bar and didn't notice Naruto until he was standing beside him, and by now his fingers encircled a glass.

"Yo, Yamato-san. Can I sit?" He didn't bother answering as Naruto sat anyway.

Tenzou looked over at him, studying his profile down to his toes. Naruto was as tall as he was now and his shoulder's just as broad. His blonde hair spiked out long, tailing past his ears and down his back.

And his whiskers looked smaller, in the last five years his face had become defined, loosing the round look.

Tenzou's coal eyes then flew to Naruto's vivid blue eyes, realizing he was being addressed.

"You see Sakura today?"

Tenzou nodded. "Yes I did."

"Mmuua! She's been too busy for me lately!"

Tenzou chuckled.

"She only comes to me when she wants something!" Tenzou glanced over at Naruto, and he elaborated. "Like last week. She's banging on my door, and it's only early afternoon, and I've gotta get out of bed to train with her! Geez, she could get someone else to help her. Like old Baa-chan!"

Tenzou's focus shifted to his drink, and he let Naruto prattle on, not really listening to what he was saying. He was tired, and the hope of seeing Kakashi-sempai here tonight didn't seem as if it was going to happen. Not matter how many times he showed up Kakashi was never around. Perhaps he frequented a new bar now? Tenzou's brow puckered at the thought. Confused at his erratic behaviour.

"You should take her to the training grounds! Well, don't get me wrong, I like sparring with Sakura-chan, but I wanna go back to sleeping in on weekends…"

Yamato sighed. Sakura hadn't said anything about him not showing up for their date, and to his surprise she hadn't been furious with him either. She had laughed it off, and told him they didn't need to eat out anyway. The nights that followed they'd eaten dinner together in his house.

"She doesn't need my help anyway, she'll totally become a jounin easily! She's so smart-"

Tenzou heard something interesting, and his head snapped round to catch Naruto's attention, "Wait. Who's training for jounin?"

Naruto looked panicked for a moment, a little unsure if he should repeat what he had said. "Sakura…"

"Sakura..?"

Naruto swallowed.

"Why didn't she tell me? I could have given her my help and guidance. Ahh – all those hours in the library..!"

He shook his head, annoyed with his lack of attention.

Naruto was surprised at Yamato's confusion. He didn't understand how Sakura could have not mentioned it to him. He frowned, feeling uneasy at the thought of Sakura harboring secrets from their team leader.

_What are you thinking Sakura!?!_ Privately, Naruto desperately wished for her happiness above all else, but he was so confused at her complicated actions.

Yamato rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've been very pre-occupied lately. I need to put a lot of focus on my new gennin team." Tenzou had taken a young genin team on for training. It was necessary as Kakashi refused to pass any more teams and the hokage was exasperated at his behavior. At that time, Tenzou had been more then happy to help out by stepping in for his sempai. "I think it would be good to get Kakashi-sempai to help her out with her training."

Naruto laughed, hoping it didn't sound to high-pitched and obviously forced. "Naw! Kakashi-sensei's too lazy! He wouldn't do that sort of thing-"

"But he's her old team leader. He would know what to teach her, as well as her strengths and weaknesses more than anyone else. She learnt a lot from him, right? It only seems appropriate."

Naruto scratched behind his ear. "Ummm…"

Naruto stood, his hands restlessly clenching at his sides. "I got stuff to do, so… I'm going to head off. Night, Yamato-san."

"Wait, Naruto. Can you speak to Kakashi-sempai for me? He doesn't seem to be around these days.."

Naruto wanted to say no. But Tenzou leaned in and held his gaze, his dark eyes pleading with his unblinking, forcing him to accept.

Naruto shuddered, "Alright, alright! I'll mention it to him."

Tenzou's shoulders slumped and he leaned back. A slight smile on his face. "Good. I'll see you later then. Goodnight Naruto-kun!"

Naruto groaned, tugging at his blonde spikes. Damn that intense gaze!

***

Sakura sat in the grassy patch by Konoha's blue lake. She had her legs crossed and fingers laced, her chakra focused.

There was thudding coming up from behind and her brow quirked in irritation.

"Some ninja you are! I can here you from a mile away!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Aw! Don't say that, Sakura."

He plopped down onto the grass beside her. "I went to your house but you weren't there. You're never there anymore!"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to focus again. "I've been staying at Yamato-san's lately."

He glanced at her face but kept quiet.

"What do you want, Naruto? I thought you said it was too bothersome to train on the weekends?"

He yawned. "Yeah, it is. But I had a chat with Yamato-san the other night…"

Sakura eyes opened to look over at Naruto, "And he was real surprised you're training to take the jounin initiation, he really wanted to help you out…"

Sakura's hands fell onto her knees, a defeated sigh escaping her, "I was getting around to telling him, it's not a secret…"

Naruto shook his head, "I just don't get you anymore, Sakura-chan…"

She leaned over and placed her hand on his arm, a pleading note in her voice. "Don't say that!"

"I thought you were serious about Yamato-san!"

"I am, I just.."

"What!"

"I.. I told him this morning, he didn't mind that I'd forgotten to mention it…"

"You forgot..!"

She blushed in guilt, "I didn't forget – I mean I was just-"

"Sakura! Hell, when did you become so impersonal!"

Naruto leaned back in frustration, and her voice rose to silence him.

"I just wanted to tell Kakashi-sensei first!"

He looked at her wide-eyed, his mouth open, and "Aah. I see…

Baka…"

Sakura looked upset, and she stood up and turned her back on him. "Kame! You're the worst friend ever!"

Naruto watched her walk off, her feet moving fast through the grass. He was not willing to admit how much her words had hurt him.

It was definitely a bad idea to speak to Kakashi, he thought to himself.

***

Sakura thumped her fist into the wall, watching as a broom fell in response onto the floor. She stood on it, and with a _snap_ it broke in two.

"I swear! It feels like everyone is against me!"

Tenzou stepped into the doorway, and she blushed at her actions.

"Sorry," she mumbled behind her pastel hair, "I broke your broom."

He smiled, and palms splayed out towards her, Sakura saw shape sprout from his hands and thin out to connect into a long rod, a blunt end flattening out at one finish.

"No problem. I can make another."

She laughed lightly, and bent to pick up the broken wood.

Tenzou bent with her and placed his hands on hers, stilling her actions.

"Just leave it for now. I'll take care of it later. Come and sit with me for a while."

She nodded mutely and followed him into the kitchen. He placed a steaming red tea in front of her. A favourite, but she didn't remember telling him that.

"I'm learning." He stated, noticing her surprise.

She grinned and sipped her tea. "It's good…"

He sat opposite, his chin resting in one hand and watched her. She blushed again under his watching, and looked into the rosy water settling in her cup.

"What?" she sounded breathless, and tried to calm her nerves.

"I was just thinking about you becoming jounin."

"_If_ I become a jounin. There's a likely chance of failure."

"I'm sure that won't be the case."

Sakura looked up at Yamato. He was so calm and sure. She imagined his aura soothing her own and let herself forget her worries for now and decided to trust in him. She smiled shyly, her mood lighter.

"Thanks for the tea…"

He smiled, "Anytime."

"Do you have class with the genin team today?"

He shook his head no.

"Good."

"Actually, I was thinking of speaking to the hokage."

Sakura was surprised, "What for? Are you requesting a mission?"

He smiled at her tone, and lowered his head. "No. I think it's important for a diligent training schedule to be enforced before your exam. Seeing as Naruto is a little un-reliable and I'm busy with genin, I'm going to request to Tsunade-sama that she ask Kakashi-sempai to pick up training with you. It only seems to make sense."

Her face had twisted into an un-explainable emotion. Panic was there too. She swallowed twice, then cleared her throat. "B- but I don't want Kakashi to train me…"

She new she sounded like a child but couldn't help herself. She looked up at him with beseeching eyes, "Yamato… theres' no need. Naruto isn't that un-reliable, and I can train with Tsunade when-"

"The hokage is far too busy, Sakura" Yamato said firmly, but not un-gently. He leant forward and cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes searching her face. "I know he hasn't been around much in the last few years, but you and Naruto need to forgive him for that. We need to heal this broken bond, for all our sakes."

Her eyes had gone wide at his words. Tenzou didn't understand that they meant much more to her then just repairing an old communication needed between old friends.

Her breathing was now shorter and she looked upset.

"Sakura, Kakashi isn't happy that I'm… involved with you. I want to have my old connection with him again. He needs to see I'm not using you," her eyes were wide and glassy; she looked helplessly up at him, still hanging by his words. "I truly care for you and I want it to be a long term thing. But I can't have my sempai whom I respect above all else to think I'm doing a dishonourable thing by him."

She huffed at his words and shook out of his embrace.

"Honour! It's all you _men _everthink about! What about what just feels right!?"

Tenzou frowned at her in confusion. "I do want the right thing - what is for the best."

Sakura shook her head and she knew she was becoming hysterical. "Everyone needs to stop telling me what to do! I'll train with who ever I want to train with! I'll _sleep _with who ever I want to sleep with! I don't care about what's _right_ or_ honourable_, I'll do what I _feel_ is right." She clenched her jaw, and looked at the floor, hiding her face and trying to focus on a neutral plane to calm her shaking body. "And as for Kakashi-sensei! I don't want such a pervert to train me! My real teacher was Tsunade-shishou! Sometimes… sometimes I just- just… _hate_ Kakashi-sensei for what he put me through!"

Sakura was sobbing now, and she felt Yamato's fingers on her arms as he pulled her into his chest. He was a little shocked and perplexed by her outburst. He realized she must feel under pressure too, and conceded to be gentler towards her.

He stroked her hair and held her while she calmed herself down. It was touching how under appreciated she recognized herself to be.

"Sakura…" he maneuvered her around and rested his cheek against hers.

Her hair tickled his ear and he found himself moving the side of his face against her own. The dynamic changed when Sakura's hair fell away and the softness of her face continued to reveal itself and she pulled back slightly to turn and meet his lips.

Yamato's mouth instantly opened to spread her parted lips wide. His tongue explored up against hers, and he groaned as the rubbing of their lips sparked excitement below in his stomach.

Her cup tipped over as she leaned back onto the table under his pressing weight. His lips continued to probe, and meanwhile's his hands moved up her arms to grasp her hands.

His lips detached to murmur huskily, "If you don't mind I'd like to take this further…"

She looked up at him, her arms wide over her head, hands linked with his.

"If you'd like."

Her response had dampened the mood, and Sakura could see the change come over his face. He sat back slowly then began straightening his clothes.

Watching him, her skin cooling, Sakura felt the pang of regret hit her. He masked the discomfort he was feeling at her lack of response and showed her a restrained smile.

"Let me go take care of that broom now…"

"No wait, Yamato-san!" She lunged after him and threw her arms around his back.

"I'm sorry! Don't give up on me now. I do… want you. I do want you to take things… further."

Her words were tempting but he still felt they were lacking real motivation. They had sex, but only at the spur of a moment. Quick, satisfying his need, but not slow and intimate enough. He moved to leave but she held tight.

"Yamato… I really mean it!" She could feel his breathing, his firmness and warmth.

"Let me show you." Her arms relaxed and she pressed her fingertips into his abdomen before dragging them down over his belly and in the direction between his hips. She then came to the band of his pants, fingers resting shakily.

His breathing hitched and she felt him stiffen in surprise against her front.

"Stop it, you don't have to do this. I want to eventually make love to you slowly and gently. Be able to explore your body. When you're ready for that intimacy… I can be patient."

She was completely embarrassed. Her face rested between his shoulder blades burning red, but she didn't pull away.

"So you can stop this," He muttered, his voice ragged.

She didn't really want to think about her actions too much on account of her embarrassment growing to a dizzying height. She had come this far, so with one final breath her hand slipped down the front of Yamato's pants. He breathed in with a hiss as she tentatively felt around until she could grasp his erection in her hand.

"Kame! S-stop! I said..."

He buckled over slightly, still standing on his feet. His hands flew down to Sakura's, and although he kept muttering 'stop' he found himself covering her hands instead of pulling them away. She was in-experienced in her touching, but Tenzou was aching with arousal nonetheless.

He clenched his eyes shut trying to gather his thoughts._ Why not let her?_

Despite knowing Sakura was pushing herself to comfort him, he couldn't summon the will power to pull away. He throbbed with need between her probing fingers, and the evidence of her success was starting to spread over her fingertips.

His breathing was heavy, and Sakura mistaking his pre-cum for his finish slipped her hand out. He turned on her instantly and pulled her down onto the kitchen floor. His knees were shaky and it was awkward to stand. His vision was un-focused and moving down to her hips he spread her legs and pulled her in roughly to make contact with his hips.

She gasped at the force. It was more stimulating then any sex they had had those few times previously. Sakura became conscious of her own ache beating away between her thighs and moaned for him to rip aside her panties and enter her.

"Please do it! Now…"

He heard her and with his hands pressing into her legs, he lifted them and slipped into her warm tightness with a groan. She was pulled up with him, and sitting up limbs snaked around each other tightly he thrust up into her body.

It was frightening, Sakura privately thought to herself. Giving up to this feeling with someone so intimately. Letting them enter your body and showing an honest reaction. Yamato had finally managed to get her to let her guard down and she now moaned with pleasure with every drawn out thrust inside of her.

Her mind was heady with reciprocated lust and her head lulled on top his own. Tenzou's hips were bucking faster now and Sakura could feel the pleasure about to explode inside of her too. She clenched her legs around his hips tight as the wave rolled over her, his own self, coming inside her without thinking.

It was nostalgic for Sakura, a type of lust that she had only experienced once before. As Tenzou grunted, Sakura through her head back, exclaiming, "Ahh! Sensei!"

***

End Chapter 4.

rXr.


	5. Fine Then

Chapter 5.

* * *

_**4 Years ago:**_

Sakura and Naruto shuffled off the bench in front of the ramen stand and headed home. Naruto's turn off was first, so when he waved goodbye Sakura looked at his retreating back a little regretfully. Her only comfort, the person who was her best friend was walking away so soon.

And it wasn't even 3pm!

With known team's scattered and taking training more seriously nowadays Sakura relied on Naruto's company heavily. She also spied friends pairing up, holding hands and appearing at her local fruit market as couples, sharing one basket.

She wondered if she could be so lucky.

That evening she ventured a little later then usual into her supermarket to select a particular set of ingredients to make a special meal.

She was checking the price of leek and onions when a familiar face appeared beside her. She jumped in surprise.

"Yamato-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," he replied nonchalantly. "I usually venture out this late when it's quite."

She nodded politely; spreading her arms over the basket trying to mask it's contents.

Yamato smiled, already noticing what she had selected.

"Making Naruto's favourite ramen?"

She blushed crimson, and stuttered a no, "W-why would you think that…it's just something I like to eat now and then too!"

She looked around hoping there was no one else she knew in sight before making a distinct distance between herself and Tenzou.

_How embarrassing,_ she thought. _Someone saw me buying all these things that Naruto likes!_

She debated putting them back.

Then, feeling a gaze on the back of her neck she turned to face Yamato, who was still standing in the vegetable aisle which was now two aisles across from her.

Panicking under his scrutiny, Sakura dumped the basket on a shelf and walked very fast outside into the cool, night air, her red cheeks burning. She felt embarrassed that someone was aware of her plan to get attention from Naruto. Rumors might spread that she had a crush on him!

Her paced slowed as she realised she was running from the truth, and that perhaps she felt so guilty because she knew deep in her heart that Naruto loved her un-conditionally and she was taking him for granted.

Sakura didn't know if her growing feelings for Naruto were real or superficial. Glumly, she surmised that in reality she would still be pining away for Sasuke if he were still here. The pain of his absents was still tender and bringing a fist over her beating heart, Sakura knew that she shouldn't pressure herself to like Naruto and wait and see who her true emotions responded too.

Looking up at the crescent moon she felt calmer about herself and knew that come tomorrow, she'd stop clinging to Naruto's so much.

Maybe see what her old teammates or even that baka-sensei had been up to of late.

_**Present:**_

Tenzou rubbed his forehead roughly, hoping the friction would comfort the throbbing behind his eyes.

His porcelain masked bobbed over his hand before he put it back in place, it's cat features masking his exhausted expression. The ANBU had been dismissed after their return from a surveillance mission, with the exception of Kakashi-sempai. Tenzou had been trying to speak with him for the past week, being completely inappropriate to confront him while dressed as ANBU, he now found himself loitering outside the Hokage's quarters waiting.

It was almost an hour later when Kakashi sauntered out, orange book in hand. Tenzou had to follow after him when Kakashi didn't stop to acknowledge his presence. He fell into step by his side and asked the obvious, "What was that about? Another high risk solo?"

Kakashi didn't bother looking up from his book. "Mm, No. Tsunade-sama informed that Danzo wants me to consider joining the Foundation."

Tenzou scoffed, "Kame! The Foundation! That's tough."

Then as an after thought added, "Sakura detests the Foundation!"

Kakashi halted and snapped his book shut. "Take your mask off and go home, Tenzou. The missions over and you need some rest."  
Tenzou did stop to push the mask up into his hair before following after Kakashi again.

"Wait. Can I talk to you about another matter?"

"No."

"But, sempai!"

"These conversations never turn out well, Tenzou. Let's just leave things be, ok."

"Please, its about Sakura."

Kakashi sighed, "Of course it is…"

"I want you to pick up training with her!"

Kakashi looked at Tenzou surprised.

"Train her… What for?"

Tenzou relaxed a little, Kakashi was being cooperative and Tenzou knew Kakashi couldn't disregard his only female student.

"Jounnin."

"Ahh, yes. That's right."

Tenzou was slightly surprised he knew, but then surmised Naruto would have talked.

Kakashi looked at Tenzou, an eyebrow raised, and Tenzou knew Kakashi well enough to recognise a smirk behind his cloth mask.

"I suppose she needs the best possible sensei to get her back into shape."

This irked Tenzou somewhat. He bit his tongue from telling Kakashi just what Sakura thought of him as her sensei. "I am perfectly capable! Just not available enough to give her the time she needs! And Sakura is in great shape."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the last comment, but he didn't respond. He looked thoughtful and was silent for a while. "If I enter the Foundation I just wont have time. But… until then I suppose I'm available… Fine then.

I'll do it. I'll meet her on the 2nd training field at 8 in the morning. Everyday."

"Kakashi-sempai, Sakura... ah… she didn't want me to ask you. So, I'm here against her request…"

Kakashi sighed. Of course she wouldn't have requested for him. He wasn't surprised, but still felt something deflate inside of him a little. Tenzou spoke up again, "But I'll make sure she shows up, so thank you sempai!"

"Don't thank me yet…"

Tenzou then thought of the matter of his sempai joining the Foundation. He was worried about Kakashi making such a commitment. The Foundation was a very dangerous and time-consuming branch of ANBU. It was a lonely and self-destructive path to take.

"Sempai," Tenzou softened his tone, hoping to keep their interaction calm. "Please consider Danzo's offer to join the Foundation carefully, there are many people who would be worried about such a choice."

Kakashi chuckled, "Not really, Tenzou. There's really no one."

Kakashi gave Tenzou a silent wave over his shoulder and turned to head off, his final words being, "8 am! If she's late I won't train her!"

"Yes! Thank you sempai!"

****

"He said WHAT!"

Tenzou repeated Kakashi's parting words from earlier that evening.

"He said, '8 am, if she's late I won't train her…'"

Sakura scoffed, and rolled her eyes.  
"The nerve! Of _him_ to say such a thing! As if he'd be there at 8 am! I'm willing to bet my last weeks pay check that I'll be there waiting for 2 hours before he arrives!"

Tenzou smiled. Sakura noticed and amended her statement, "I- I mean to say _if_ I was going to go, which I'm not! I don't need him to train me…"

Tenzou sighed and patted her head, much to her annoyance.

"Please Sakura, this is your second time… I want you to go feeling confident that you are not going to fail…"

Sakura mouth turned into a grim line, and she blushed. "I am… confident…"

It was an obvious lie. Both could hear it.

"Please do this, for me. When I'm free I will also help you in anyway I can too, so please take this opportunity."

Looking up into his face, his dark eyes fixed onto hers, Sakura couldn't deny such concern and effort. She knew she was going to have to do it, even if she was a little worried about confronting Kakashi so often from now onwards. But, then again, he had agreed hadn't he.

"Fine! But if he's not there at 8am like he said, then _I'm_ leaving!"

**

And much to Sakura's annoyance at 7:59 am when she walked onto the training grounds he was sitting there waiting.

Without looking up he spoke to her, "Go and pick up two blunt kunai's from the weapons wrack and then come back here."

She silently fumed at his ordering around, but did what he said anyway.

She returned to stand in front of him and he pocketed his book and looked up at her. Her heart flipped at the contact of his grey eyes, and for a moment he didn't speak before looking over her shoulder and clearing his throat.

"We're going to head down to the lake, pick up that bag and follow me."

***

After sending his genin team on their way, Tenzou stopped by the training grounds to see Sakura and Kakashi. He didn't usually meet her while she was training with his sempai, afraid that he'd divert her attention, but the days that had passed since she had started training had left him with a surprising amount of solitary time. Tenzou was hoping to glimpse Sakura's progress, as she never really elaborated when she arrived home. She was always exhausted for anything other then sleeping.

The duo was partnered in sparring; both were drenched wet and breathing harshly. When they didn't seem to notice his presence, he decided to lean against a nearby tree and settled to watching them for a while longer.

The sun was darkening to a ruddy glow, and Tenzou had to narrow his eyes to pick up their speedy movements splashing around in the water.

"You need to pick up your speed, Sakura!"

She leapt forward, and he sidestepped again.

"Faster!"

Sakura ceased moving and slumped forward, the water came up to her knees. Her breathing was hard and her colour was high. She wiped her brow with her kunai hand, than leapt forward again; Kakashi must have been just as tired because he staggered under her force.

She had her teeth bared and Tenzou could see from the movement of her shoulders that her hits were leaving a greater impact with each punch.

"Don't be so reckless, you must show more control."

"I am _not_ reckless!"

When she aimed for his temple, his fist guarded. In response she brought her leg up high to his neck and when he turned to block she jumped up and slammed her forehead into his, butting his nose.

Tenzou winced for his sempai.

Kakashi blinked haphazardly, "Kame! That was a dirty trick!"

He stumbled around in the water, his vision dark, searching for shallow water that lead to the grass.

Sakura laughed breathlessly, her hand over a stitch that had formed in her side.

Still laughing she wallowed through the water to grab Kakashi's arm and lead him out of the water. He toppled over on to the grass and laid his hands over his face.

Sakura sat beside him, grinning madly.

"Aha, what a good training session it was today."

"Humph!"

She nudged him playfully before inspecting him a little more closely.

"Ah! Sensei! Your nose is bleeding, here let me have a look…"

He shrugged her off, but sat up anyway. Sakura continued to persist and pushed his hands away to grasp his mask and pull it down.

Tenzou watched the scene. Something had frozen inside when she had pulled his mask down. He felt an urge to avert his eyes at her hands touching his face, and he wondered why it bothered him so much at witnessing their familiarity with one and other. He was surprised Kakashi was letting her touch him like that.

Tenzou knew it was irrational, but Kakashi, although not so serious about hiding his face, didn't allow just anyone to handle him so tenderly.

"Sorry … sensei…"

She dabbed his nose with her unstrung bandages taken from her thigh.

"Does it hurt…?"

"Mmm"

"But you have to admit… I could probably take you in a serious fight…"

His lips cracked into a smile and he chuckled.

"Cocky brat."

She grinned at his smiling face before pulling back to inspect her cleaning.

"There! There'll be some bruising… but you should escape getting a black eye."

Tenzou had come forward and when they both turned to face him he raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey…"

Sakura blushed before looking back at Kakashi then quickly standing and moving away from him.

"Yamato-san!"

Kakashi stood up gracefully and pulled his bloody mask back up.

Tenzou nodded towards it, "You should make sure that gets washed before you wear it next."

Kakashi ignored his remark; "If Sakura is as tactful as she was today then she should have no trouble out maneuvering her opponent. She is potentially a great ninja and she has been trained well by all of her teachers. Her only problem is that she always lets her feeling get the better of her, which is only a problem for her because her strength is found in an area that can drain her energy far too quickly."

"I know that!" Sakura interjected, "I'm much more capable then I used to be! And I only lost last time because I was tricked by the stupid mirror jutsu!"

"Hmm… Vanity…"

Sakura turned red and clenched her fists. "That. Is. Not. True!"

Kakashi snorted, holding back laughter.

She stomped forward to take a swing at him, but Tenzou grabbed her arm. Blinking she looked up at him curious.

"Don't rile her up please, Sempai…" Tenzou addressed Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and looked away. Sakura still watched Tenzou, who was acting very serious. Tenzou continued in a stoic voice.

"The jounnin exam is next week, so she'll only need to train till Sunday. Sakura doesn't need to try so hard, like you said, she's been trained well, by all her sensei's…"

Sakura scoffed, "_All my sensei's_…? Please, hentai Kakashi-sensei and the drunkard Tsunade-sensei!"

"Hey," Kakashi mockingly corrected, "That's drunkard _Hokage_ Tsunade"

They shared another short laugh, before a displeased Tenzou cut it short. "That's enough! How disrespectful!"

There was an awkward silence, and Tenzou felt insecure with the two of them watching him.

He tugged on Sakura's hand and led her out of the field, Kakashi watched, a crease on his forehead.

She protested at his behaviour down the streets of Konoha, while Tenzou remained silent. When they had entered through Tenzou's doors she swung around on him instantly, "What was that...!"

"Who were you seeing before me…?"

Sakura frowned at the question, "What!?!"

Tenzou went on. "You said you were never in that sort of relationship with Naruto."

"And we never were!"

He leaned back against the door, blocking her front exit.

"Who did you lose your virginity too?"

Her eyes went wide, and her face lost a shade of colour. She shook her head in shock, avoiding meeting his eyes, "How dare you! That's none of your business! It was know one you know!"

"Sakura, You called me your sensei right…"

"Yes, Sai and Naruto too…"

He growled in his throat, clearly frustrated with her response, "That's not what I am talking about…"

He searched her face. She looked wary of him right at that moment, a look of distrust forming in her eyes.

Tenzou had gripped her arms, and with a sigh he drew her in to kiss her. As if to mend all the tension he'd created.

She was too surprised to respond instantly and it was only when he slanted his mouth over hers that she parted her lips for him.

He was moving against her mouth greedily, and Sakura winced at his tongue pushing so hard against her own. When he pulled back to look at her he shook his head, "It's odd, but seeing you with Kakashi-sempai today made me think that… "

Sakura felt her mouth go dry and licked her lips, "That what..?"

Tenzou was now calming down, feeling more rational then earlier, "I just… Well, I don't know. I guess seeing you with anyone like that would make me feel a little jealous…"

"Jealous!"

He moved to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Hmm. I suppose it's because I'm so attached to you now."

Sakura rested her face in the crook of his neck, hiding her worried expression. Tenzou could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest while pressed up against him.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me."

He held on to her until he could feel her palpations slow to a steady rhythm. He remembered one particular love making session when she had called him sensei. Sakura didn't seem to remember.

"Sakura… do you think of me as your sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean," He leaned back and brushed her pink bangs off her forehead. "Today you said you had two sensei's; Kakashi-sempai and Tsunade-sama. Do I fit in there too? Or am I not one of your _real_ sensei's?"

Looking up at Yamato, Sakura saw he looked outwardly composed and pleasant, but she felt like his question was a trap.

"O-of course you're an important sensei. I just didn't see the need to mention it."

When she saw his eyes narrow in thought and shift past her, Sakura reached up quickly and placed a hand on the side of his face, "Yamato, I'm flattered at your jealousy," she tried to add a note of charm to her voice, "but really, you have no need to worry."

She ran her thumb across his bottom lip before leaning up on her toes to replace it with a chaste kiss.

"I've become attached to you too."

He smiled slightly, "Well on the other hand, I'm glad to see you're getting along wit sempai again. I must apologize next time for my erratic behaviour"

He blew a sigh through her hair.

"Before long, hopefully we'll be able to have an intimate meal together, be as close as we used to be as comrades."

Sakura imagined herself sitting at a serving counter, sandwiched between Kakashi and Yamato.

Although her head screamed, _no way in hell!_ Her lips parted into a forced smile and the words came out,

"That would be nice."

*****

Sakura watched Kakashi gesturing before her. She had let herself fall to his easy charm lately, perhaps that was why Yamato had felt jealous.

They had been training for almost a week now and never had they allowed any awkward conversation surface. If Sakura wasn't so stubborn, she might even admit that it had been pleasant getting along with Kakashi-sensei. It was as if they had no past secret that they had shared between them for years.

Sakura had imagined embarrassing interactions with him; Kakashi purposely being bitter towards her and scowling down at her, and she in return flinching from his touch.

Kakashi was nothing like her imaginings in reality. He was calm and passive, his gaze mostly steady and his teaching manner firm. Sakura forgot all things when he was in serious lecture mode.  
Today in particular, he was talking about thoughtful strategic planning that she could manipulate to her advantage in combat. She concentrated on his words and let go of her rigid feelings, falling into his rhythm.

Sakura spoke up noting a flaw in his plan, "But how can I plan that move ahead if they haven't even shown me their counter jutsu first? My retrieval plan could fall short when they prove to be a master in hand to hand combat instead!"  
Kakashi's eyes sparked with amusement, "So you were listening."

"Of course I was! And you are talking rubbish! I think you're just making this up as you go along!"

He scratched his chin as if an imaginary beard was bothering him, though Sakura knew for a fact he was clean-shaven under his mask.

"Hmmm, perhaps I'm telling you these things so you can develop the ability to recognise successful tactics on your own."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I think you just have run out of stuff!"

Kakashi gave her quizzical look, "Excuse me?"

"Run out of stuff to teach me! You are just keeping me in your company because you want to keep pretending that you have more to teach me, but really I already know all that I need to know."

Kakashi moved closer towards her and lowered his head, "Is that so?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Cocking his head to the side he went on, "You don't really need me to train you for this exam at all…"

"Obviously not!"

"So, you showed up here every day for almost two weeks… just to humor me?"

Sakura uncrossed her arms and looked down, her cheeks colouring.

"Well… I just wasn't sure at first."

"Hmm. You stayed in the lake for 4 hours with weights strapped to your body while I hit you with blunt kunai's because you weren't sure if I had anything left to teach you..?"

Sakura shifted on her feet. And Kakashi took another step in.

"You ran 1000 laps out of disbelief that my teaching methods were needed? Trekked 100 miles, sparred on hot coals with no bandages."

"…"

"Allowed me to sit on your back while you did 500 push ups…"

He had stepped in close and bent his face down to bring his lips near her ear. "…Going home exhausted."

It was all too much and bringing her hand up she meant to strike him.

"Tsk tsk. Now that is _not_ a smart strategically thought out move."

She raised her chin up, he eyes burning with defiance and lips quivering.

Kakashi smirked, "What's wrong? Just remembered that you hate me…"

And the old tension was back again. The loss of his kindness stabbed at Sakura's chest and she let the tears that had been prickling at her eyes to flow.

"I never hated you!"

He shook his head, suddenly tired of their conversation and turned away. Sakura dashed after him, "Wait! Sensei!"

Kakashi's strides grew longer and she had to run to touch him. He shook off her arm, but turned back towards her.

"I do need you to help me train. You know I can't fight like the boys…and how easily I let my feelings out."

"You can fight just as well as any boy."

Not sure how to respond to that she screwed her face up at him and he chuckled at her expression. With out thinking his hand reached out ruffled her pink hair. The gesture brought a hot flush to her chest that spread through her insides.

Almost without thinking Sakura let the words slip, "I love y-"

His hand stilled and she glanced up at him, his expression frozen.

"…I love it when you do that."

He let his hand slide down her head and grasp a lock of her. She looked at him so invitingly that Kakashi tugged on it, pulling her in towards him. When her eyes batted shut, he saw his chance before him.

His gut twisted at the realization that he hadn't really changed at all in four years. And he let go of her to grasp her shoulders and physically mover her aside. She awoke from her stupor and surprised at his grip, stumbled and clawing at his vest she dragged him backwards into the lake.

****

Naruto picked his way through the busy crowds of Konoha towards a familiar figure he had spotted ahead. It was market day, and the usual busyness had doubled with the remarkable good weather.

"Hey, Yamato-san!"

Yamato turned a cool gaze in Naruto's direction, "Morning Naruto, I'm in a hurry, I don't have time for idle chit chat."

When he turned to push his way further down the street Naruto stubbornly remained on his tail.

"What is it!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Well, I'm bored so I figured I'd just see where you're heading and if it's interesting…"

Tenzou raised a quizzical brow before pursing his lips and saying, "I'm not going to spy on women at the hot springs if that's what's you're hoping!"

Naruto blushed guiltily, and scratched the back of his yellow mane. "Ha! Ha! No way…"

When the route turned to a very familiar one, Tenzou 'fessed up, "I'm going to spy on Sakura's training with Kakashi-sempai."

Naruto almost tripped on a tree root before correcting his self.

"Why do something like that..?"

Seeming to think Naruto simple at the most obvious of times Tenzou opened up a little, "Well, I saw them together on the training field the other day, and it seems that they have a close relationship, or at least _used too_! It makes me feel un-easy watching them. I just want to have another look…"

Naruto wondered what to say at that moment, and while thinking of the best possible response he found himself following Yamato in to the training area and to their designated plane. He stopped when Tenzou's hand on his shoulder stilled him and looked up to watch. He took a step forward, not noticing them at first, until his eyes focused on two the familiar couple. Kakashi stood hunched over, a ring of kunai's lank in his hand. Sakura leant into him, her hands working into the towel over his head, drying his damp hair.

It's not like they were kissing or anything, Naruto thought. Still, there was certainly closeness. Their faces were close and their bodies touching. His mask pooled around his neck and Sakura smiling at whatever the words were that were coming out of his mouth.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I don't see what the fuss is about…"

The expression that Tenzou turned on him was white and blank, as if he'd been shocked suddenly by a sickening thought.

* * *

**

End ch. 5

A/N:

I'm very sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'll update faster from now onwards. Thank you all who reviewed! It pleases me!


	6. When I Saw Something Nice

**4 Years Ago**

Naruto couldn't stop laughing at Kakashi who was calmly pushing his wet bangs out of his one visible eye.

"How many times are you going to fall for that, Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura said tiredly.

She was sick and tired of the same dumb prank Naruto kept pulling on Kakashi every chance he could get, placing the bucket of half-filled water on the opening of the door. It irritated her even more that Kakashi was stupid enough to walk in through the door time after time allowing the bucket to fall and drench him on the head and shoulders.

"My most senior and mature students..." drawled Kakashi sarcastically.

"Your _only_ student's, more like it!" Sakura snapped.

Sai who had said nothing so far looked at Naruto with a thoughtful frown, "How is this one?"

Naruto moved around the row of benches and took a seat next to him. "Oooooooh! Perfect! She looks amazing!"

Sakura's ears pricked up. "SHE?"

Naruto squealed. "Quickly Sai! She's coming! Hide your sketchbook!" His arms flailing wildly trying to cover the sketch.

Sai who was usually calm, gulped as he looked up at Sakura's stormy face. "What are you guys looking at? Show me!"

Kakashi who had appeared behind Said and Naruto, leaned forward to look at Sai's drawing.

"Mmmmmmm. Nice proportions, Sai…" Then cocking his head to the side, "I don't think her boobs are THAT big, though"

"WHAT" Sakura shrieked.

She reached for the sketchbook, but Sai was faster.

"Naruto! Catch!"

He leapt back catching the sketchbook. Sakura swung her arm at him, narrowly missing his face.

"Kakashi-sensie!" Kakashi caught the book swiftly, holding it tight gazing down at the mystery image.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura growled. She now stood in front of him breathing hard.

"You want to see, Sakura?" He turned the sketchbook around.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Is that it!"

Naruto exchanged a glanced with Sai, confused. "Uh….yeah"

Sakura gazed down suspiciously. "A Konoha sting beetle..?"

Naruto and Sai nodded in relief. Sakura gave the sketchbook back to Sai, "Geez you boys are so immature sometimes!"

Kakashi smile calmly as his student filed out of the room, Naruto and Sai still looking perplexed.

He patted his front pocket reassuringly feeling the folded piece of paper he had stolen with a very nice sketch of Sakura lying naked on the grass. Completely imaginative of course, but convincing nonetheless…

A short come back. But im back to continue the story!

TBC

RxR


End file.
